Mille et une teinte de rouge d'un prodigieux héro
by LolaLola23111963
Summary: Tamaki est un apprenti-héro exceptionnel, mais rien n'y fait, il est incapable de contrôler sa timidité. De nombreuses fois, il était devenue le coquelicot le plus éclatant à trois kilomètres à la ronde, le phare rougeoyant de toute la ville. Malheureusement pour lui, Neijire se souvient très bien de tous les moments de gêne qu'il a pu connaître, et n'hésite pas à les raconter...


_**Yellow bande de bananes sans nom ! Non je ne suis pas sur de cet intro, on va peut-être pas la garder XD**_

 _ **Je reviens après, quelques deux mois d'absences presque, oula bordel ça fait plus longtemps que je le pensais...Il est temps de se reprendre, heureusement que j'ai des Os en stock X). Donc, je reviens pour cet Os MiriTama, un ship adorable, que j'offre à AhriallSann, qui fête son anniversaire en ce 30 octobre ! Joyeux anniversaire petite tomate, je te dédie cette Os, qui, erhm, je l'avoue, aura peut-être des ressemblances avec le monde réel dans son thème XD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, et encore Bon anniversaire ! Coeur sur toi ^^**_

 **Mille et une teinte de rouge d'un prodigieux héro**

Timidité rime souvent avec embarrassé, et donc souvent avec rougeur et frayeur. Il en fallait peu pour transformer Tamaki en tomate bien mure, le faire se réfugier la tête contre un mur, des balbutiements de gêne sortant par intermittence de sa bouche. Dans la majorité des cas, c'était un seul et unique facteur qui était responsable de ses rougeurs une donnée particulièrement gentille, et altruiste, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire un compliment : Mirio Togata. Source intarissable de sympathie et d'encouragements. Combien de fois avait-il du se cacher derrière ses bras pour échapper au torrent de louanges que lui adressait dans un sourire le blond ? Combien de fois l'avait-on qualifié de grand timide, avec tout le sang affluant à son visage et son cou ? Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte de ses moments de gêne, son cerveau trop pris dans l'embarra pour enregistrer l'instant. Qui plus ait, il y avait toujours Nejire pour venir lui rappeler ces instants de bug, qui en provoquaient encore d'autres. Comme maintenant.

« Mais siiii, tu sais, on était à la piscine pour faire 25 petits kilomètres, comme recommander par les profs, surtout , qui insiste bien sur les exercices physiques, d'ailleurs on devrait organiser une nouvelle session, sinon on va se ramollir, et...

\- Je retournerais pas à la piscine, annonça faiblement Tamaki, la tête rentré dans les épaules, les mains crispés sur son thé brûlant.

\- Ouiii, la piscine ! Repris, enthousiaste, la jeune fille. Tu avais Mirio avec son super maillot de bain bleu, il va super bien avec ces yeux tu trouves pas ? Et il avait plongé aussitôt, aussi rapide qu'un dauphin dans l'eau. Oh, tu voudras bien m'accompagner pour faire signer ma pétition pour sauver les animaux marins, les pauvres, ils sont pêchés à tout va c'est terrible ! Donc tu avait Mirio qui plonge, et toi tu étais sur le bord de la piscine...

\- Je m'en souviens, murmura Tamaki, ses yeux se perdant dans le vague.

\- C'était trop mignon, je sais plus ce qu'il avait dit déjà, un truc du genre « ouaaaah, comment t'es trop musclé Tama ! », mima la terminale, avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de son expresso.

\- C'était pas exactement ça, rétorqua d'une toute petite voix embarrassé le jeune homme, se cachant encore plus dans sa gigantesque écharpe.

C'était vrai, la phrase exacte de Mirio n'étais pas celle-là. Elle était en réalité beaucoup plus embarrassante pour le pauvre timide, qui sentait déjà ses joues rosir rien que d'y penser. Idiot adorable...

Ils s'étaient effectivement décidé à faire quelques kilomètres à la piscine, histoire de raffermir leur corps. Pas qu'ils ne s'exercent pas déjà à outrance à Yuei, mais un peu de travail en dehors du lycée ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait vendu Mirio au deux autres, armé de son habituel et redoutable sourire charismatique. Neijire avait aussitôt sauté sur l'idée, sa sortie shopping de peluche ayant été annulé, elle avait tout son temps. Comme d'ordinaire, celui avec qui il avait fallu batailler, c'était le très défaitiste Sun Eater. Toute la diplomatie du blond avait du être déployé pour abattre les arguments de son meilleur ami, constitué dans leur majorité de « on va attraper la crève en sortant les cheveux mouillés », « il y aura trop de monde », « on va se noyer » et le très fameux « on va encore se faire remarquer... ». Mais bond. Si même Sir ne pouvait résister à la bouille sympathique de Lemillion, comment Tama aurait-il pu se montrer insensible à son enthousiasme ? C'est ainsi qu'un mercredi matin d'hiver, en pleine semaine de vacances, le brun balbutiant avait été traîné dans les vestiaires de la piscine municipale. La lassitude qu'il affichait tandis que son camarade apprenti-héro payait leur entrés devait avoir intrigué le guichetier, qui l'avait dévisagé avec curiosité. Puis, ce dernier avait été littéralement monopolisé par l'arrivée fulgurante de Neijire, qui avait trouvé passionnant de l'interroger sur ses choix de carrière.

Mirio en avait profité pour tirer par le poignet l'incertain métamorphe, vers les vestiaires, parfaitement désert à une heure si matinale.

Trois minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts, le blond dans son très saillant maillot de bain bleu roi, accordé à ses iris. Caché dans sa serviette et derrière l'imposante carrure de son meilleur ami, Tama se tortillait de gêne. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des maillots de bain, il découvrait trop de peau à son goût. Puis tout ses gens qui barbotaient, quelle horreur ! Il craignait toujours d'être bousculé par un groupe de petits diables, de finir noyé sous leur masse. C'est avec crainte qu'il aborda les bains, s'attendant à affronter une rebutante marée humaine. Mais il n'en fut rien : pas un chat dans l'immense complexe nautique, la surface des bassins étaient à peine troublée par une main invisible.

« Heureusement qu'on a fait l'ouverture, on va pouvoir prendre toute la place ! Se réjouit Mirio, déjà en pleins étirements.

\- Normal qu'il y ai personne...marmonna le changeur de forme, toujours crispé sur sa serviette.

\- Qu'es ce que tu dis Tamaki ? S'enquit avec énergie Lemillion, se retournant vers son acolyte.

\- Normal qu'il y ait personne, il fait très froid dehors, personne ne se lèverai aussi tôt pour nager par ce temps, débita un peu plus fort le brun, sans toutefois relever les yeux de ses pieds.

\- Sauf nous ! Nous on est super motivés ! Déclama avec assurance le jeune apprenti-héro. C'est parti ! Cria-t-il, se jetant dans l'eau avec grâce.

\- Les garçooons, vous auriez pu m'attendre un peu ! Se plaignit la demoiselle, un maillot une pièce couvert de nuages sur fond rose bonbon comme seul vêtement sur le dos. Le type à l'accueil là, il a eu une vie super passionnante, il a d'abord été caissier, et il a essayé de séduire une collègue à lui. Elle avait de très longs cheveux blonds, elle était toujours de bonne humeur, un peu comme toi Mirio ! S'exclama Neijire, se rapprochant du bord du bassin pour crier cette dernière phrase au nageur.

\- Ah Neiji, t'es là ! Venez tous les deux, elle est super bonne ! Encouragea le blond, pas le moins du monde essoufflé après ces deux aller retour du bassin de 50 mètres à toute allure.

\- D'accord j'arrive ! S'esclaffa la jeune fille, amusé. Tama-chan, bah enlève ta serviette, sinon tu pourras pas aller nager, ça serait dommage ! On est venue exprès, aller ! Débita encore à toute vitesse la terminale, s'asseyant les pieds dans l'eau pour attacher ses cheveux.

\- Mais...je...serviette...marmonna dans sa barbe le jeune homme, remontant encore ses poings contre son menton, la serviette crispé entre ses doigts.

\- Tama, viens, je te jure, tu vas t'amuser ! Cria encore Mirio, avant de se rapprocher à toute brasse vers le bord.

Il s'y accouda, chassant la mèche de cheveux trempé devant ses yeux pour fixer son timide préféré. Lequel perdit soudain toute notion de l'espace quand il croisa ce regard bleuté, profond. Le babillage interminable de Neijire s'éteignit petit à petit, de même que le doux clapotement de l'eau chlorée contre les bords du bassin. Il ne voyait plus les reflets de la masse liquide, juste l'éclat de lapis-lazuli qui l'envoûtait. Puis le sourire, immense, éclatant. Un vrai rayon de soleil à l'intérieur.

« D'accord, je viens nager, soupira l'elfe, relâchant sa serviette, pour la plier à côté de lui.

\- Ouiii, ramène toi, je suis sur je peux te battre à la course, je me suis vachement amélioré depuis que je m'entraîne avec Haya ! On a fait un programme d'endurance, ça aide beaucoup à se renforcer et...Mirio ça va ?

\- Pas croyable, mais tu t'es vachement entraîné ! Fit avec admiration le jeune blond. J'ai l'impression de voir des tablettes de chocolats sur un être humain, tu en pas mangé récemment ? S'enquit avec sérieux le passe-muraille.

\- Oulaaaaa, je crois que Tama va nous faire un arrêt cardiaque fit remarquer avec justesse la demoiselle, battant des pieds dans l'eau.

Le mot embarra faisait pâle figure pour définir le ressentie du grand timide à cet instant. Il se sentait devenir rouge des épaules au front, ses yeux, aussi paniqués que lui, cherchaient un point d'ancrage où se raccrocher. C'était trop gênant d'affronter l'examen minutieux de Mirio, ces commentaires adorables, et et aaaaaah, il était mort de honte ! La seule solution pour échapper à ce supplice : la baignade. Sans plus réfléchir, le métamorphe sauta pieds joints dans l'eau, éclaboussant au passage ses deux comparses.

Au moment où il avait ressurgit à la surface, Neijire avait plongé à son tour, et barbotait tranquillement en commentant les installations de la piscine. En face des yeux rougis de Tamaki, son meilleur ami lui souriait, fier de lui le sale bougre. Il était encore parvenue à ses fins, en un temps record. A croire qu'il exerçait une espèce de pouvoir magique sur lui, qui lui permettait de le manipuler à sa guise par l'embarra. La vaguelette que souleva le blond en recommençant à nager avec vigueur sortie son meilleur ami de ses pensées, et lui fit lâcher le bord pour regarder passer l'athlète. Depuis l'autre côté du bassin, le sourire de Mirio était toujours aussi éclatant. Heureusement, il était trop loin pour voir les joues de l'elfe rosirent encore, tandis qu'il lui faisait un timide signe de la main.

Au final, ils avaient passé un long moment dans les bassins, à faire des allées-retours en essayant de suivre le rythme effréné de Lemillion. Un bon souvenir, si on émettait qu'ils étaient morts de froids en sortant, que Neijire avait encore perdu 20 bonnes minutes avec le guichetier et que Mirio avait trouvé le moyen de perdre un bonnet...Et aussi qu'on oubliait ce passage très gênant de l'avalanche de compliments. Sortant la bouche de son écharpe, Tama cacha la petite grimace de bonheur qui pointait derrière une énième gorgée de thé brûlant. Le liquide avait la capacité salutaire de le ramener sur Terre, loin de ce frisson étrange qui le saisissait au souvenirs des louanges du blond. En face de lui, la terminale buvait son quatrième expresso depuis leur arrivé, ce qui n'aidait pas à réguler son flux de paroles. Voila prêt d'une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient patiemment l'arrivée du troisième membre du trio, qui avait apparemment décidé de se faire désiré.

« Et laaaaa, tu vois, je me suis rappelé de la petite fête qu'on avait donné en début d'année pour fêter l'anniversaire de ce type là, je sais plus son nom, mais il était vachement sympa et les banderoles qu'il fabriquait étaient juste magnifiques ! Fit d'une traite la jeune fille, croisant les mains sous son menton, signe de grande concentration. Parce que comme la petite de l'autre jour, bah vous aviez disparu avec Mirio !

A partir de ce moment là, Tamaki se mit à prier très fort pour que son meilleur ami arrive tout de suite. Dans la seconde, pour qu'il évite de devoir se remémorer un des moments les plus gênants de toute son existence.

« Je me souviens bien, on avait du jus d'orange frais, offert par Midnight en plus, pour une fois que c'était pas de la vodka déguisé ! Il y avait aussi des chips, des tartelettes aux fromages, des légumes grillés, des boulettes de riz...Je me suis vraiment demandé pourquoi il avait fallu que Monsieur Lemillion et toi aillent ravitailler alors qu'on en manquait de rien...

\- Il pensait qu'on aurait plus de quoi manger avec l'arrivée des sportifs...fit faiblement le pauvre métamorphe, déjà à demi-rouge des réminiscences de cette soirée.

\- Ah ouiii, c'était ça son excuse ! S'exclama la demoiselle, en prise avec le sucre en morceau de sa boisson. Vraiment, c'était pas crédible du tout cette histoire, alors en plus quand je me suis rendue compte que toi aussi tu étais plus dans mon champ de vision, je me suis dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, comme la fois où il y avait ce vilain avec un alter d'anguille, qui se planquait dans les murs, c'était hyper dangereux ! Débita à toute vitesse Niejire.

\- On allait vraiment chercher de la nourriture...argua depuis son océan d'embarra le jeune homme.

Mirio avait cet particularité qui faisait de lui un héro exceptionnel : il était incroyablement altruiste. C'était presque troublant parfois, de le voir perpétuellement s'inquiéter pour les autres avant lui même, à croire que son propre bonheur résidait dans celui des autres. C'était cet trait de personnalité si atypique qui avait saisie le blond durant cette fameuse soirée, et qui l'avait poussé à partir chercher de la bouffe. Ou du moins à prétendre le faire...

Tama n'aimait pas les fêtes, ne les avait jamais aimé, et ne les aimerait probablement jamais. Tout ces gens qui parlaient trop fort, mangeaient salement et buvaient beaucoup trop, lui donnait la nausée. Sans parler de la musique qui lui agressait les tympans, les contacts physiques à tout va et les risques évident de mort par coma éthylique. Cette fois là encore, il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour être juste, ailleurs. La petite salle qu'il avait réservé dans le bâtiment de Yuei était bondé, bruyante et surtout une étuve. Les terminales étaient joyeux, ils entraient dans leur dernière année, la dernière ligne droite avant d'être sacré héro professionnelle. Des mois qui promettaient d'être longs et pénibles, mais de leur point de vue, le plus dure de leurs années lycée était derrière eux. Enfin, si on omettait les vilains qui pouvaient les attaquer n'importe quand en stage, la consommation de liqueurs délirantes des étudiants, le risque qu'ils loupent tous leur examens de fin d'année...Le flot de sombres pensés se déversait dans l'esprit de l'elfe timide sans discontinue, entourant son récepteur d'une aura plus sinistre que n'importe quelle cimetière. Personne n'osait l'approcher, de crainte de perdre son sourire sous les élucubrations pessimistes du jeune homme. Encore fallait-il que celui-ci arrive à aligner deux mots, et surtout qu'il décolle son front du mur. Vraiment, qu'est ce qui lui était passer par la tête quand il avait accepter de venir ? Il n'avait aucune envie de fréquenter ses camarades de classe, encore moins pour fêter l'année de plus de l'un d'entre eux, soit un pas supplémentaire vers la tombe.

Il avait alors amorcer une retraite stratégique vers la porte, le front toujours collé au mur mais prenant bien garde de vérifier que Neijire ne le voyait pas quitter la salle. C'était fou combien son audition avait pu se développer à force de fixer sans les retenues les cloisons, il pouvait entendre le babillage de son amie, presque voir où elle se trouvait. Piètre talent, mais qui en l'occurrence allais lui sauver sa soirée. Finalement, le brun mis la main sur la poignée, et ouvrit lentement la porte. Il lui sembla qu'elle grinçait plus qu'un sas de sous-marin, mais à son grand soulagement, Tama put se glisser dans l'ouverture, échappant à l'insupportable musique électronique qui commençait à lui donner la migraine. Adossé au mur, le métamorphe soupira : enfin tranquille. Il allait rentrer cher lui, se rouler dans sa couette et se bourrer de glace en regardant une série à l'eau de rose. Il méritait bien ça après avoir affronter la vie sociale. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve son chemin dans les rues sombres, qu'il n'ai pas perdu ses clés, ça y est il ne les sentait plus dans sa poche...

Brusquement, la porte de la salle qu'il venait de refermer se rouvrit, faisant sursauter le jeune Tama. Tel un demi-dieu solaire, Mirio apparu devant les yeux écarquillés de son meilleur ami, tournant la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de l'elfe craintif.

« Ah Tama tu es là ! Constata le jeune Lemillion, mettant ses deux poings sur les hanches. J'étais sur que tu t'étais éclipsé, impossible de te retrouver dans la salle ! Qu'es ce que tu fais dehors ? S'enquit en souriant le blond.

\- Je, euh...paniqua un peu le brun, détournant la tête pour fixer à nouveau le mur.

\- T'as pas faim toi ? Allons trouver de quoi manger, je suis sur d'avoir vu des restes de cake au citron dans la salle des professeurs ! S'exclama avec enthousiasme le terminale.

\- Mais,...euh, Mirio, enfin,..., balbutia le métamorphe, agité.

\- Aller viens, on va pas rester dans le couloir, enchaîna le joyeux luron, saisissant délicatement le poignet de Tama pour le tirer vers le dessert promis.

\- Attend ! Dit un peu plus fermement le timide, freinant la force de son ami.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? demanda le jeune homme en se retournant vers son acolyte.

\- Tu...Tu voulais pas aller à la fête, et...t'amuser ? Murmura le craintif, toujours tête baissée. Je veux dire, je...veux pas t'embêter, j'allais rentrer, et...

\- Eh Tama, interpella tranquillement le blond, tu veux bien me regarder s'il te plaît ?

Crispé, le brun s'exécuta lentement, bien décidé à empêcher le terminale de gâcher sa soirée avec lui, et ses commentaires pessimistes. L'altruisme de Mirio allait finir par lui faire avoir des regrets, selon l'avis de l'elfe, hors de questions qu'il en soit une des sources. Deux orbes bleus le clouèrent sur place, mer de tendresse et de gentillesse.

« Les fêtes, j'en aurais pleins après. Je préfère passer du temps avec toi.

Deux petites phrases, qui venaient de transformer Tamaki en tomate plus que mure, en plus de lui faire détourner le regard, son visage figé dans une expression de pure gêne. Passer du temps, avec lui ? Qu'es ce que...

Le lutin n'eut pas le temps de relancer son cerveau buguer que le blond l'emmenait voler le goûter des professeurs de Yeui, ce qui allait provoquer une guerre interne entre Midnight et Cementoss le lendemain matin mais ça, il ne le savais pas. Leur trouvaille dans les mains, les deux comparses se retrouvèrent dans le petit parc de Yuei, assis dans l'herbe humide. Les étoiles, au-dessus d'eux, étaient seul témoins des éclats de rires de Mirio, et des gloussements timides de Tama. Pas besoin d'alcool ou de musique pour s'amuser, du moins, de l'avis de l'elfe timide. Les échanges avec son meilleur ami, celui-ci tranquillement assis avec lui, valaient toutes les réjouissances du monde. C'était en plein milieu d'une passionnante discussion sur le dernier film vu par Lemillion (un thriller de grande qualité) que Neijire les retrouva. Plus discrète qu'un ninja, elle surgit des buissons pour les accuser de les avoir abandonner !

« Soi-disant que tu allais chercher à manger, mais tu as grave mentis Mirio ! Qu'es ce que vous faites là avec Tama, alors qu'on est tous en bas, c'est n'importe quoi, pour une fois qu'on a le temps de faire une fête ! S'exaspéra la demoiselle, ses cheveux bleus volant dans tous les sens.

\- C'est, parce qu'on a pas trouvé à manger et du coup on, voulait pas rentrer les mains vides ! Improvisa le passe-muraille, offrant son plus beau sourire d'excuse à leur amie.

\- C'est ça, bien sur, fit en levant au ciel Haya, apparu elle aussi derrière les deux garçons. Dites le que cette fête vous emmerde.

\- Mais pas du tout enfin ! S'exclama, un peu embêté, le blond. Je dis la vérité ! D'ailleurs, Tama pourra confirmer, il s'est même proposer pour m'aider !

\- Que...mais Mirio, rougit aussitôt le brun dans la demi-obscurité.

\- Oui, et bien c'est tout aussi impoli de vous expliquer à deux que tout seul ! Renchérit Neiji, manifestement vexé. On avait du jus d'orange, des marshmallows, de la bonne musique, oh d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé un CD de rock l'autre jour faut que je te le fasse écouter Yuyu ! Lança à toute vitesse la demoiselle.

\- Je rêve où Tamaki a du gâteau coin de la bouche ? Fit remarquer la camarade des Big Three, levant un sourcil de surprise.

\- Mglbl, s'embrouilla encore plus le pauvre elfe craintif, se cachant derrière ses avant-bras.

\- Tes yeux te jouent des tours Haya, il fait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit, rétorqua aussitôt Mirio, servant son sourire spéciale défense-de-coupable-attrapé. On a pas trouvé de nourriture...

\- Parce qu'en plus vous vous goinfrez de gâteau, tout ça pendant que l'on se fait un sang d'encre pour vous ! S'insurgea encore plus la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Si vous étiez pas si chou je serais super fâchée !

\- Ah, bah si on est chou on est pardonné alors ? S'enquit avec espoir Lemillion.

\- Non, tu vas quand même m'aider à tout ranger tout à l'heure ou je te jure que je cours prévenir Sir que tu fais des blagues nullissime quand tu quittes l'agence, comme celle qui parlait de ce plongeur qui rentre dans un café, menaça la terminale, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ha ha ha ! Rigola le jeune homme. Tu n'oserais pas quand même ?

\- Tu veux vraiment parier avec Niejire ? S'amusa Haya. A tes risques et périls...

\- Tu,...tu peux pas faire ça Neiji, murmura de derrière ses bras le timide. C'est pas la faute de Mirio s'il est i..., commença-t-il avant d'être brutalement interrompu par le passe-muraille.

\- Je me rachèterais, je le jure sur mon honneur de héro ! Promit avec solennité le jeune homme, la main sur le cœur. Tu peux compter sur moi pour le rangement ! Et aussi pour faire tes devoirs de maths pour demain !

\- Tu sais comment parler aux femmes, éclata de rire la bavarde. Mais je te retiens quand même, votre histoire ne tient pas debout les garçons ! Ajouta en faisant un clin d'œil la jeune fille.

Bien des mois plus tard, la demoiselle était toujours persuader que les deux comparses avaient mentis comme des arracheurs de dents. Ce qui n'était en soi pas faux, pensa Tama. Mais, que faire à part s'obstiner dans le bobard, puisque c'était la voix qu'avait choisie Mirio ?

Quelque part au fond de lui, le métamorphe était à la fois touché par l'attention que lui avait porté son meilleur ami ce jour là, c'était quelque chose de profondément agréable. Mais d'un autre côté, pourquoi ce mensonge ? Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il s'occupait juste de lui...Cette partie là était désagréable, et amenait foule de questions tout aussi peu avenantes : peut-être que c'était juste de la pitié. Peut-être qu'il s'était servie de lui pour échapper à la fête. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient même pas vraiment ami, que Tama servait juste de faire-valoir au héro si prometteur qu'était Mirio. Ce genre de pensés, étaient les pires parmi toutes celles qui tournaient souvent dans son esprit. Il avait froid soudain, assis à cette petite table dans ce café, le babillage de Neijire bien loin de lui. Peut-être même que chaque mots sortant de la bouche du blond n'étaient que des mots, sans véritable conviction. Après tout, qui pourrait bien vouloir d'un pessimiste sous-doué comme lui comme ami ? C'était juste, risible.

« Bah Tama, qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? S'enquit soudainement la jeune fille en face de lui, ses deux pupilles rehaussés de la couleur de l'inquiétude fixés sur lui. T'es tout pâle d'un seul coup, tu te sens bien, c'est ton thé qui passe mal, ton déjeuner, ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Je...non c'est rien, marmonna laconiquement le brun, la déprime suintant par chaque port de sa peau. Je me disais juste que...c'était bizarre que Mirio soit ami avec moi avec mon caractère...

\- Oh, mais pourquoi tu te poses cette question ? On est ami avec qui on est ami, et puis c'est tout, rien de plus simple ! S'exclama avec sincérité la demoiselle, agitant les mains.

\- Oui,...mais pourquoi il est si gentil avec moi ? Fit avec angoisse le jeune homme. Je veux dire, je suis tellement pessimiste, et pas doué et lui il est...doué, lumineux, tellement sympa...rajouta avec tristesse l'elfe.

\- Rooooh, mais enfin Tama, tu te souviens de ce qu'il t'avais dit il y a longtemps, quand vous étiez au collège ? Demanda gentiment Neijire.

\- ...Comme quoi il était fort parce que j'étais à côté ? Lança d'une toute petite voix le brun, toujours aussi pâle.

\- Oui, exactement ça ! C'est pas une preuve d'amitié selon toi ça ?

\- Il s'est beaucoup plus entraîné que moi, c'est plutôt lui qui nous tire vers le haut, argua le jeune homme. Il a juste pas conscience de sa force, c'est tout.

\- C'est sans doute en grande partie vraie, après tout, il se pense encore moins fort que certains de nos profs alors qu'ils les surpassent largement, ajouta en souriant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Mais, je doute du fait que tu n'y sois pour rien du tout mon petit Tama.

\- Pardon ? Balbutia le timide, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Arrête un peu de rabaisser ton amitié avec Mirio sous prétexte que t'es pas digne de lui ! S'exclama encore la terminale, tapant du poing sur la table. Si tu veux vraiment partir dans les faiblesses de chacun, parlons un peu de cette fameuse gentillesse dont tu fais l'objet, insista la bavarde. C'est vrai quoi, je suis toujours étonné que personne ne lui fasse jamais la remarque, alors que c'est plus flagrant qu'un bouton d'acné sur le front d'un seconde !

\- ...De quoi tu parles ? Questionna, perdu, le pauvre métamorphe.

\- Tu t'es jamais dis que Mirio était juste, beaucoup trop attentionné quand tu es dans le coin ? Typiquement, à chaque fois que tu es tout seul, je suis sur de retrouver cette grande asperge à côté de toi, expliqua avec frénésie la demoiselle. Tu vas pas me dire qu'il est pas attaché à toi peut-être ? C'est presque pathologique, cette manie de vouloir toujours se retrouver sur ton chemin, comme par hasard alors qu'en réalité tout est prévu longtemps à l'avance !

\- Mais...mais...balbutia encore le jeune homme, passant progressivement du blanc craie au rouge coquelicot. Je suis pas si important quand même !

\- Ah non Tama, ne me fait pas le coup du déni, ça suffit maintenant ! S'agaça franchement Neijire. Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tout les trois, je commence à en avoir ras le bonbon de votre petit manège d'aveugles, à croire qu'on vous a crevé les yeux avec des punaises, puis brûlé ce qui restaient à l'acide !

\- Mais enfin, Neiji, je te jure que je sais pas de quoi tu parles, marmonna le craintif, se renfonçant dans son écharpe devant la sortie flamboyante de son amie. On est amis, et...

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

Arrivé aussi bien inespéré que impromptue de leur sujet de discussion, rouge d'avoir manifestement couru pour combler ses trois quart d'heure de retard.

« Désolé du retard, j'ai été retenu par une attaque éclair de vilain sur le chemin ! Se justifia humblement le blond, avant de tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir avec ces deux acolytes. De quoi parliez vous ?

\- Bah justement de toi mon petit Mirio, balança de but au blanc la demoiselle, avant même que Tama ait eu le loisir de la bâillonner.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Lemillion. J'ignorais être un sujet de conversation passionnant à ce point...

\- T'entendrais Tama parler de toi, tu changerais d'avis, continua sans aucun tact Neijire, sous les yeux ébahis de l'elfe timide. On pourrait croire que tu es la huitième merveille du monde quand il te décrit, plus que les Jardins de Babylone les Grande Pyramides ou le Colosse de Rodes ! Je pense qu'on pourrait te sacrer monument historique avec tous les compliments qu'il est capable de te faire.

\- Nieji tait toi ! S'exclama avec panique le brun, enfonce dans son écharpe jusqu'au front, les mains sur la tête.

\- C'est gentil de parler de moi en bien Tama, te cache pas, sourit le blond. Ça me fait plaisir.

\- C'est-C'est vrai ? S'enquit avec embarra le jeune homme, jetant un coup d'œil dehors depuis sa forteresse de tissu.

\- Bien sur, j'en attendait pas moins de SunEater ! S'exclama joyeusement le passe-muraille. Après tout, c'est toi qui me donne la force de me lever le matin pour sauver le monde !

Il y eut, un petit instant de blanc. Le temps que la phrase de Mirio soit analysé par le cerveau de Tamaki et qu'il réalise, le temps que l'auteur de la dite phrase se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de sortir, et le temps pour Neijire d'éclater de rire.

« ...Tu le pensais vraiment ? Demanda doucement le métamorphe, surmontant au mieux sa crise de gêne.

\- Eeeeeeeuh, oui, enfin, euh, s'embrouilla soudain Lemillion passant un bras derrière la tête en signe de gêne.

\- Tu te lèves vraiment le matin à cause de moi ? Renchérit de sa petite voix le brun, curiosité prenant le pas sur embarra.

Le silence auquel se heurta la question de l'elfe était étonnant de la part de l'exubérant Mirio. Ce qui l'étais encore plus, c'était le tout petit rosissement que percevait ses deux amis sur ses joues. A défaut de réponse verbale, Tama se tourna vers les fenêtres de l'âme, les deux saphirs ornant le visage de son meilleur ami. Ouverts, démesurément, et dans lesquels pour la première fois, SunEater pouvait lire un quelque chose comme « je suis repéré ».

« Bon les garçons, c'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais moi je suis pas venu ici pour vous voir vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux tout l'aprem, annonça tranquillement Neijire, se levant déjà. Vous m'excuserez, j'ai une session de révision avec Yuyu qui m'attend, continua-t-elle, sous les regards éberlués des deux terminales.

\- Mais...c'est toi qui nous as fait venir ! Fit faiblement le blond, retrouvant un peu de voix pour protester.

\- Oui, justement, vous êtes arrivés tous les deux nan ? Mon travail s'arrête ici, je vous laisse discuter de choses importantes, sourit la demoiselle, tandis que les traits des -deux jeunes hommes se figeaient. Ciao !

Elle slaloma entre les tables du café, avant de disparaître par la porte d'entré. Tamaki put distinctement entende Mirio déglutir quand la chevelure bleue de Neijire disparue de leur champ de vision. Leurs yeux se croisèrent encore, et le métamorphe constata que les rougeurs suspectes sur les joues de son acolyte n'avaient pas disparue.

« ...Si je répondais oui à ta question, ça serait un problème ? Demanda doucement le passe-muraille.

Bien sur que non ce n'était pas un problème : en revanche, cela plaçait cette journée dans le top 3 des plus embarrassante de toute sa vie.


End file.
